Asgard en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes sur la relation fraternelle entre Thor et Loki. Ecrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles : un mot donné et sept minutes pour produire un texte sur ce thème. Avancement du recueil selon les aléas de ces soirées (et la propension de la lune à briller en rose fushia dans le ciel).
1. Série 1

**Surprise** \- 121 mots

Thor ne s'était pas vraiment soucié de savoir où Loki était passé. Il jouait certainement au courtisan espiègle et plein d'esprit auprès du Grand Maître. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, il lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Asgard avec lui, alors... Et puis, il était toujours fâché contre lui, voilà ! Il n'empêche, lorsque la Valkyrie ouvrit la porte coulissante, qu'il aperçut avec stupeur Loki enchainé à une chaise, qui chantonna "Surpriiiise !" en le voyant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de farce organisée de concert avec la guerrière, son coeur se réchauffa immédiatement. Oui, c'était une sacrée surprise. Mais une bonne surprise. Ils pourraient se chamailler un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

/

**Crapahuter** \- 143 mots

Non pas qu'il soit contre l'idée de partir à l'aventure. En soi, cette expédition était une assez bonne idée, elle leur permettrait de protéger les Neuf Royaumes sans déranger tout le monde, leur père en premier. Sauf que partir avec Thor sans avoir rien préparé au préalable, c'était un coup à se perdre, à s'éloigner de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du point d'arrivée, et aussi du point de départ, de tourner en rond, de crapahuter en plein soleil pendant des heures.

"Et tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on cherche, exactement ? souffla Loki, le flanc scié par un point de côté.

-Un troupeau de béliers sacrés ! Il paraît qu'il y en a des magnifiques, par ici ! répondit Thor joyeusement."

Loki se redressa et le dévisagea, offusqué.

"Et c'est pour ça que ça fait trois jours qu'on crapahute dans la caillasse ?!"

/

**Jardin** \- 111 mots

Les jardins du palais étaient l'endroit parfait pour se détendre. Non seulement ils étaient immenses, rendant presque impossible à localiser qui déciderait de s'y cacher, mais en plus, l'air embaumait l'herbe, les fleurs et l'été. C'était l'endroit idéal pour y faire ce qu'on voulait, lire, faire des pompes ou fainéanter avec son frère, ou même les trois à la fois si on le souhaitait. Ainsi, Loki lisait l'un des innombrables livres qu'il avait emportés hors de la bibliothèque, Thor se servait de lui comme altère, et ils étaient ensemble.

"Plus vite, mon frère. Tu commences à te laisser aller.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir !"

Rien à dire, ces moments étaient parfaits.

/

**Hiberner** \- 120 mots

Les ours, les marmottes et les loirs hibernaient. Ils se protégeaient ainsi des rudesses de l'hiver, l'estomac bien rempli des quantités de nourriture qu'ils avaient avalées au préalable. Bien sûr, jamais Loki ne se serait terré dans un coin pendant l'hiver, c'était sa saison préférée. Thor, en revanche, l'aimait beaucoup moins. Il se couvrait généralement de fourrures, pleurnichant qu'il avait trop froid, et puis il mangeait comme quatre, pour faire des réserves, disait-il. Au fur et à mesure que Loki faisait le rapprochement entre son frère et une marmotte, il comprenait enfin pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

"Thor, sors de cette chambre ! exigea-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Toi, tu ne peux pas hiberner !"

/

**Flammèche** \- 96 mots

Observer les petites flammèches qui dansaient au bout des doigts de son frère avait quelque chose de fascinant. Thor n'était pas versé en magie, et c'était pour ça, en partie, qu'il était aussi captivé. Tellement captivé que, les yeux aussi brillants que ceux d'un enfant, il se pencha même en avant pour les observer d'un peu plus près. Hésita, puis tendit la main. Et les petites flammèches s'évanouirent brusquement. Loki les avait fait disparaître d'un seul mouvement de poignet, posant sur son aîné un regard sévère.

"Pas touche, Thor ! Tu risques de te brûler !"


	2. Série 2

**Patience** \- 181 mots

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit bien doté, côté patience. Parce que supporter les nouvelles lubies de Thor, ses soudains éclairs de génie -ou de stupidité, ça dépendait du point de vue-, et sa façon de se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis, était très fatiguant, à la longue. Et, depuis des siècles, Loki avait eu le temps de voir s'user sa patience. Il poussa un gros soupir alors que, assis sur un rocher, il observait son frère essayer de rivaliser avec le talent inné des loups à suivre une piste.

"Thor ! Ça ne sert à rien que tu continues de t'acharner. Tu es un mauvais pisteur, il est temps que tu t'y fasses !

-Balivernes ! Je me débrouille très bien !"

D'ailleurs, pour prouver ses dires, Thor attrapa son frère par la cheville pour le faire tomber de son siège de fortune et l'entraîner derrière lui.

"En avant, mon frère ! Je vais te prouver que je peux y arriver !"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir irrité. Non mais quel boulet !

/

**Apparence** \- 128 mots

Thor avait appris depuis longtemps que, parfois, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. En même temps, lorsqu'on a un frère qui peut, depuis son plus jeune âge, changer d'apparence comme bon lui semble, on apprend vite à se méfier des farces qu'il pourrait faire. Mais, évidemment, il est impossible de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, tout le temps, surtout quand on est insouciant comme Thor. Et pourtant, il se fit de nouveau avoir.

"Rhaaa, Loki ! Reviens ici, tu m'entends ! Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus jamais me refaire le coup du serpent !"

Il entendit distinctement son frère ricaner à l'autre bout du couloir où il avait pris la fuite. On avait pas idée d'avoir un frère comme ça !

/

**Chope** \- 118 mots

Au début, Loki n'avait pas du tout été emballé à l'idée d'aller boire des chopes de bière avec Thor. D'abord, il n'aimait pas tellement la bière, et puis quand bien même, brailler des insanités et tituber au milieu d'une foule de gens disparates complètement ivres ne figurait pas parmi ses activités favorites. Pourtant... Pourtant, Thor savait se montrer convaincant, et puis il lui avait manqué... Alors, le dieu de la malice se laissa tenter par quelques bières. Bien sûr, ils finirent totalement soûls, se mirent à imiter Odin en hurlant de rire, lâchèrent Sleipnir dans la ville et volèrent l'épée d'Heimdall. Une fois dessoûlé, Loki fut évidemment mort de honte... Et pour autant, retenterait-il l'expérience ? Évidemment !

/

**Moto** \- 140 mots

Loki fixa l'engin qui se trouvait devant eux et que Thor maintenait face à la route, les deux mains sur les poignées. Puis il regarda son frère. De nouveau l'engin. Et encore son frère.

"Thor. Il est strictement hors de question que je monte là-dessus, décréta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-Oh, allez, ne sois pas rabat-joie ! le chambra Thor en essayant de prendre un air dégagé. Je suis certain que je peux la piloter. Ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué qu'un cheval.

-Le cheval avance tout seul. Pas la moto."

Thor le regarda d'un air boudeur et, en haussant les épaules, enfourcha l'engin. Loki faillit le laisser partir tout seul mais il réalisa subitement que son frère allait au-devant des accidents s'il le laissait partir seul. Alors, en grommelant, il s'installa derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire...

/

**Trompette** \- 139 mots

Les cadeaux affluaient au palais à chaque anniversaire du second fils d'Odin et de Frigga. Parfois, les présents n'intéressaient pas bébé Loki, et puis il y en avait tellement que le tout petit garçon ne pouvait même pas jouer avec tous. Cette année-là, parmi les présents, Frigga trouva une petite trompette en jouet, dorée et brillante. Et, malheureusement, petit Thor dénicha aussi l'objet. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on pouvait faire du bruit en soufflant dedans, il cassa joyeusement les oreilles de tout le palais pendant des jours entiers.

"Qui a donc offert cet instrument de musique à cet enfant ? gronda un jour Odin qui arrivait à saturation."

Bébé Loki, par contre, n'avait pas l'air d'en voir les inconvénients. Il babillait et gazouillait joyeusement à chaque fois que son grand frère soufflait dedans. Pour le plus grand malheur de leurs parents.


	3. Série 3

**Orage** \- 104 mots

L'orage grondait et secouait la Terre depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Thor ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. C'était comme ça; il souffrait tant que ses émotions grondaient, débordaient, jaillissaient de son coeur et noyaient cette planète sous les eaux et les coups de tonnerre. Même s'il avait pu l'empêcher, il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Loki lui manquait tellement, tellement, c'était à peine supportable. Il se fichait bien que les orages répétés qu'il déclenchait fassent monter le niveau des eaux et foudroient des arbres. Il avait tellement mal, il voulait revoir Loki _maintenant_, et, plus que tout, il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas pu le sauver.

/

**Haine** \- 161 mots

C'était une haine qui provenait du plus profond des âges, une haine qui était aussi une partie de l'essence même des êtres vivants. Ce qu'on ne connaît pas fait peur; ce qui est dangereux et destructeur pour sa survie l'est d'autant plus. Les Jötuns remplissaient l'un et l'autre de ces critères, alors le peuple d'Asgard imprima dans sa chair une haine féroce et viscérale de cette espèce. C'était plus qu'un ressenti global, c'était une animosité partagée par tout leur peuple. Une haine qui se propagea naturellement jusqu'à Odin et ses fils, une haine qu'il leur apprit depuis l'enfance. Il savait pourtant fort bien que l'un de ses petits était un Jötun, et pourtant il exacerba cette haine. Son fils aîné aussi en vint à détester ce peuple dont était pourtant issu son petit frère, son petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Qu'il aimait tellement que, au bout du compte, cet amour surpassa même cette haine instinctive des Jötuns.

/

**Monstre de foire** \- 128 mots (drabble Fête de la Musique : au lieu d'un mot, écrivez un texte basé sur un titre de chanson, en dix minutes)

Voilà qu'ils l'avaient enchaîné comme un vulgaire monstre de foire. Et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils le savaient dangereux et rusé, parce qu'ils avaient conscience qu'ils ne devaient pas sous-estimer sa capacité à tous les balayer comme des cartes, ou à leur fausser compagnie sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Non, s'ils l'avaient enchaîné de cette façon, c'était pour montrer à tous quel genre d'abomination ils ramenaient. Ils en avaient même mises autour de son cou ! Comme un animal, c'était bien ça. Et, même avec tout ce que ça avait d'humiliant, même avec cette impression d'être diminué et bafoué, il n'était pas question qu'il baisse la tête. Parce qu'avec le menton haut et fier, même en leur présence, c'est tout ce qu'il avait, maintenant.

/

**Gargantuesque** \- 140 mots

Loki n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde de la capacité de son frère à manger autant de vivres qu'un régiment entier. Thor était un éternel affamé, ce qui était inhérent au fait qu'il passait son temps à combattre par monts et par vaux. Ce qui inquiétait surtout le dieu de la malice, c'était le nombre de banquets gargantuesques que l'estomac de son frère pourrait encore supporter. Il eut rapidement la réponse à cette question : pas un de plus. Et maintenant, voici que Thor était malade, souffrant d'insupportables crampes d'estomac après s'être empiffré comme un régiment.

"Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas forcer sur la nourriture, mon frère, dit-il d'un air entendu."

Thor le fixa d'un air maussade. Heureusement que Loki avait entrepris de le soigner, sinon il aurait sincèrement cru qu'il jubilait d'avoir eu raison et pas lui.

/

**Palmier** \- 150 mots

On lui avait beaucoup vanté la beauté des grandes plages de sable blond que bordaient la mer d'un côté, des rangées de palmiers de l'autre. On lui avait aussi dit que c'était des endroits chauds, lumineux, brillants, bref, autant d'adjectifs qui se référaient à lui sans aucun problème et qui avaient piqué sa curiosité. Et quoi de mieux que se rendre à la plage en compagnie d'une personne qui détestait la chaleur, le soleil et tout ce qui brillait trop ?

"Tu ne pouvais pas emmener l'un de tes amis midgardiens au lieu de m'embêter à moi ?

-Ça ne serait pas du tout la même chose sans toi, mon frère !"

Thor entendit clairement Loki grommeler dans sa barbe. Qui, au final, accepta de poser le bout d'un orteil sur la bande de sable. Par contre, il ne quitterait pas l'ombre des palmiers. Il ne fallait pas exagérer !


	4. Série 4

**Glaçon** \- 143 mots

Boire de l'eau fraîche avec une tonne de glace ne lui suffisait pas. Loki _mourait_ de chaud, et aurait été bien heureux de pouvoir aller batifoler dans la neige. Et puis, il lui vint une idée. Il se leva de sa chaise, emporta le bac à glaçons sous son bras et alla les vider dans le baquet, qu'il avait commencé par remplir d'eau froide. On ne serait cru au milieu de la banquise, manquaient juste les petits pingouins. D'ailleurs... par jeu, il fit apparaître une dizaine de minuscules pingouins et de bébés phoques, qui se mirent à batifoler dans l'eau du bain autour de lui. Et maintenant, il n'avait qu'à prier très fort pour que personne ne vient voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Surtout Thor. Il se doutait que son frère en rirait tellement fort qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de s'en relever.

/

**Complicité** \- 136 mots

Il n'avait pas vu Thor arriver, mais lorsque son frère fut sur lui, il n'eut plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Son frère l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva, le posa sur ses genoux et enfonça ses doigts dans son ventre pour le chatouiller.

"Mais... Thor... Je peux savoir ce qui..., commença Loki, cependant il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car son frère trouva enfin un point sensible au niveau de ses côtes et le jeune homme éclata de rire."

Il n'aimait pas spécialement passer pour un enfant, et encore moins rire aux éclats de cette façon, mais les chatouilles de son frère étaient irrésistibles. Et, aussi, cette espèce d'énorme sensation de bonheur qui enflait au creux de son ventre, lui rendant la foi, le sourire et la complicité qu'il avait eue avec Thor jadis.

/

**Serviette** \- 135 mots

Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit, torse nu et les cheveux encore trempés, dont les pointes gouttaient sur le matelas. Il prit une serviette pour se sécher, mais dès que le tissu épais effleura son nez, il y reconnut une odeur de lavande. C'était vrai, les serviettes étaient souvent parfumées, mais celle-ci devait faire partie du lot que Frigga utilisait lorsque Thor et lui étaient enfants. Certains exemplaires, moins abîmés que d'autres, faisaient encore partie de la lingerie du château. En un moment d'abandon, Loki plongea son nez dans la serviette moelleuse. L'odeur de lavande ramena un souvenir, celle de Thor et lui enfants, que Frigga enveloppait ensemble dans une grande serviette après le bain. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce souvenir le troubla. Il avait l'air presque irréel, mais pas autant qu'avant.

/

**Peluche** \- 167 mots

Lorsque Thor se planta devant lui et lui brandit la peluche sous le nez, Loki crut d'abord qu'il plaisantait.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain. Comme si j'avais encore besoin de cette chose !

-Je suis sûr que oui, rétorqua son frère d'un air sérieux. C'est ton vieux doudou. Je sais que tu l'as gardé très longtemps avec toi.

-Arrête, Thor, rétorqua sèchement Loki. Je n'ai pas besoin de... j'ai passé l'âge de... je n'ai pas... il n'y a aucune raison... aucune raison que... après tout ce que... je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je... je..."

Mais c'était trop tard, une monstrueuse vague de souvenirs commençait à submerger ses défenses, celles qui avaient maintenu la souffrance éloignée si longtemps. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, sa presque décapitation, c'était trop... trop... trop...

Loki émit un hoquet étranglé, sans larmes, et Thor se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. La peluche se retrouva contre lui. Et Loki continua de pleurer. Il n'arrivait à rien d'autre. Rien.

/

**Origine** \- 219 mots

"Éloigne-toi de moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes."

La voix, sourde, renfrognée, provenait du lit au fond de la pièce, et plus particulièrement du monticule de draps qui le recouvrait. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre, de telle sorte que Thor ne pouvait absolument pas distinguer son occupant, mais justement, cette manœuvre l'attrista.

"Loki, soupira-t-il en refermant la porte et en faisant quelques pas pour s'approcher du lit. Tu devrais savoir que je me moque de tout ça. Montre-toi, tu as besoin que quelqu'un te passe de la pommade."

Le tas de draps sur le lit ne répondit rien. Alors, d'un geste sec, Thor retira les couvertures et les jeta par terre. Loki était assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés et les yeux obstinément rivés au matelas. Des yeux d'un rouge profond, qui contrastaient avec sa peau bleue et glacée, marquée à divers endroits de marquage tribaux. L'apparence de Jötun de Loki... celle qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Devant son mutisme, Thor soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Loki, je me moque de tes origines, dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur. Tu le sais. Allez, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi."

D'une main tendre, il caressa ses cheveux noirs. Loki releva la tête et, dans ses yeux, il ne vit que de l'amour et de la confiance.


	5. Série 5

**Biberon** \- 171 mots

C'était difficile à croire, quand on voyait un nourrisson si petit et si chétif, mais bébé Loki était un gros gourmand quand il s'agissait de lait chaud. Il avalait toujours ses biberons goulûment, et protestait pour en avoir d'autres, en fronçant ses petites sourcils bruns d'un air sérieux. Naturellement, ses parents lui faisaient manger autre chose, des purées, des céréales bouillies, mais ce que l'enfant aimait, lui, c'était le lait.

"Ahh ah ! protesta l'enfant en tirant sur la petite tunique de petit Thor, et en désignant les bouteilles de lait avec sa main minuscule. Ahhh !

-Non, Maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit à un autre biberon, lui rappela l'enfant, mais son bébé frère fronça ses petits sourcils. Bon, d'accord ! Mais ne dis rien à personne !"

Ni une, ni deux, petit Thor grimpa sur une chaise et saisit la bouteille de lait d'une main, le biberon de l'autre. Bébé Loki, ravi, s'installa sur ses genoux pour téter. Le petit gourmand obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

/

**Déguisement** \- 133 mots

Thor sortit fièrement d'un tiroir une paire d'oreilles de chat pelucheuses, enfilées de part et d'autre d'un serre-tête, dont la droite, mignonne à croquer, était ornée d'un ruban rose et de trois petits grelots.

"Et voilà, c'est ton déguisement, décréta-t-il en enfilant l'accessoire dans les cheveux noirs de Loki.

-Thor, on voit encore mon visage, grommela le principal concerné, dépité d'entendre les clochettes tinter joyeusement lorsqu'il essaya de bouger la tête. Tu as conscience que si je me transforme, ça sera plus crédible ?

-Si tu fais ça, tout le monde saura que c'est toi, objecta Thor, ravi de son idée. Comme ça, tu es parfait !

-Et toi, tu te déguises en quoi ?

-Tu fais le chat, et moi je fais le sorcier ! Regarde, j'ai même un balai, là !"

/

**Chaton** \- 173 mots

Thor laissa la petite boule de poil toute noire, aux scintillants yeux verts, se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte et bondir d'un pas léger sur le lit.

"Salut, lança le dieu avec un sourire en coin, avant de prendre le chaton dans ses mains et de le poser sur ses genoux."

L'animal ronronna et se frotta à Thor, qui caressa ses petites oreilles et sa nuque d'un geste tout doux, avant de se remettre à l'entretien de Mjölnir. Le petit chat se tourna vers lui en le sentant arrêter ses caresses, puis il bondit sur son épaule et se lova autour de son cou. Thor sourit; les pulsations tranquilles de son petit coeur retentissaient contre sa peau, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"Je sais que c'est toi, Loki, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son arme."

Il savait que c'était son frère, même si le dieu de la malice ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais il venait ici, sous forme de chaton, à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se faire câliner.

/

**Champignon** \- 166 mots

Loki se demandait parfois comment son frère faisait pour ne pas mourir bêtement quand il n'était pas avec lui. Thor semblait se laisser distraire par n'importe quoi, un papillon, une falaise à la forme singulière, un bruit dans les fougères... comment n'avait-il pas encore été tué par des bêtes féroces ou une chute particulièrement violente ? Et surtout... comment n'était-il pas encore mort empoisonné ? Ce benêt avait même été sur le point de manger des champignons toxiques !

"Thor, j'ai du mal à y croire ! l'enguirlanda Loki pendant que son frère se lavait les mains dans un torrent."

Le champignon qu'il avait cueilli était tellement mortel que des cloques s'étaient mises à apparaître sur ses mains, bien après que Loki l'ait empêché de le mettre à la bouche.

"Serais-tu une biche ou une chèvre sauvage ? Réfléchis un peu avant de manger quelque chose !"

Thor se contenta de grommeler. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à manger !

/

**Confiance** \- 173 mots

Un jour, les choses avaient peut-être été en chute libre entre eux. Les non-dits, les reproches, les incompréhensions, les indifférences... Au bout de mille cinq cent ans, il arrivait un moment où tout l'amour du monde finissait par se compliquer, se distordre et se teinter d'un curieux mélange de chagrin et de regrets. Pour autant, Thor se savait lié à Loki avec une force colossale. Une force qui prenait racine au plus profond de son coeur, de sa chair, même, et qui était indissociable de lui. Loki, c'était son frère. Depuis toujours et pour toujours, il était impossible que quoi que ce soit les sépare tout à fait. Il se reconnaissait toujours dans l'éclat de son sourire, dans la malice de ses yeux verts et dans la noirceur de ses cheveux. Cet homme, c'était comme la seconde moitié de lui-même. Il n'était pas une personne entière sans Loki. C'est pourquoi il lui faisait toujours confiance. Loki reviendrait vers lui. Depuis Sakaar, il rejoindrait Asgard et le sauverait d'Hela. Thor en avait l'absolue certitude.


	6. Série 6

**Grelot** \- 175 mots

Thor rigolait à moitié lorsqu'il noua le ruban rose autour du cou de Loki. Ou plutôt, du petit chat noir aux yeux verts qu'il savait être Loki. Lorsque l'animal s'était glissé dans sa chambre pour se faire câliner, il l'avait soulevé sur ses genoux avant même que son frère puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et avait orné son cou de ce ruban. Sous son menton se trouvait à présent un petit grelot qui tintinnabulait joyeusement à chaque fois que Loki bougeait la tête, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire cracher le chaton de colère. À ce stade, Thor riait si fort qu'il en frôlait la crise cardiaque.

"Allons, ne fais pas la tête, lança-t-il, une larme de rire au coin de l'oeil, en soulevant le chaton pour le poser sur son épaule. Tu es très mignon comme ça."

Il reprit le chat dans ses mains et, avant qu'il puisse le griffer, posa un baiser sur sa truffe rose minuscule.

"Allez, aujourd'hui, je te promets de t'emmener partout avec moi pour me faire pardonner."

/

**Braise** \- 190 mots

Le petit Thor avait bien remarqué que son bébé frère n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du froid, mais le trouver dans son berceau uniquement vêtu d'un petit pyjama et d'une couverture le perturbait un peu. Bébé Loki paraissait pourtant en bonne santé, éveillé et heureux, mais qu'il se trouve dans une pièce où le feu était si bas perturbait Thor. Il s'approcha alors des braises mourantes du feu qui avait commencé à s'éteindre dans la cheminée, soufflant dessus pour qu'une étincelle reparte et fasse jaillir les flammes. Il était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta quand deux mains le saisirent pour le soulever du sol.

"Mais ! Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais exactement ? le gronda sa mère. Même presque éteintes, ces braises sont dangereuses !

-Mais c'était pour Loki, protesta le petit garçon en désignant le couffin.

-Ton petit frère n'a pas froid, tu le vois bien. Et quand bien même, il y a de meilleurs moyens de le réchauffer."

Frigga porta Thor jusqu'au berceau et le laissa se pelotonner à côté de son frère. Comme ça, c'était moins dangereux, et bébé Loki avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux.

/

**Verglas** \- 153 mots

Loki avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Thor refusait obstinément de quitter les marches qui menaient aux jardins pour rejoindre tous ses amis qui, recouverts de fourrure, s'amusaient à se défier en glissant sur la couche de verglas qui tapissait le sol. Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause du froid, si ?

"Thor, tu comptes rester là à les regarder toute la journée ? s'enquit le dieu de la malice, qui n'aimait pas sentir son regard scrutateur pendant qu'il lisait. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas du froid dont je me méfie ! répliqua son frère en jetant à la couche de gel un regard mauvais. Il est hors de question que je patine là-dessus ! C'est un coup à tomber et être ridicule !

-J'espère dans ce cas que personne ne nous attaquera jamais pendant l'hiver ! Quel fier guerrier tu ferais !"

/

**Brise** \- 142 mots

Thor et Loki avaient pris un peu de temps avant de comprendre le truc. Les cerfs-volants, dont ils se servaient comme des avions en papier, ne parvenaient jamais à quitter le sol bien longtemps, même avec la légère brise que le petit garçon faisait souffler sur les grandes étendues d'herbe verte du palais, autant pour le besoin du jeu que pour la fierté de montrer à son frère ce qu'il savait faire. Et puis, alors que, découragés, ils laissaient retomber pour un temps les cerfs-volants à leurs pieds, une révélation divine vint soudain les frapper.

"Il faut courir ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, et ils récupérèrent aussitôt celui de Thor."

Loki grimpa sur son dos pour tenir le cerf-volant le plus haut possible et, quand ils parvinrent en courant à la fontaine la plus proche, le jouet s'envola enfin dans le ciel.

/

**Asperge** \- 122 mots

Bébé Loki avait décrété, de façon définitive et sans contestations possibles, qu'il détestait les asperges. Et si, parfois, le petit dieu pouvait se laisser convaincre par sa mère, à force de cajoleries, ou par son père, qui pouvait lui jurer sur l'honneur qu'il deviendrait un grand guerrier grâce aux légumes, de goûter à quelques mets repoussants, cette fois, avec les asperges, ça ne faisait aucun doute, c'était non. Jusqu'à ce que Thor, profitant aussi de cette occasion pour jouer pendant qu'il était à table, inventa une merveilleuse histoire où les asperges étaient des monstres tentaculaires affreux qu'il fallait dévorer tout crus pour sauver Asgard ! Et bébé Loki, se prenant au jeu, fut plus que ravi de l'aider à sauver leur royaume.


	7. Série 7

**Mythe** \- 124 mots

Il avait entendu cette affirmation catégorique pendant des années, les jötuns n'avaient pas de coeur et pas d'âme. Et il l'avait cru, car il fallait voir leurs sourires cruels, la froideur de leurs yeux et leur soif de destruction. Mais il en était sûr à présent, cette histoire n'était qu'un mythe. Car il avait devant les yeux un jötun qui avait passé des siècles à rire, à jouer avec lui, à alterner les moments de rivalité et de complicité, un jötun qu'il avait rassuré et qu'il avait consolé à son tour. Loki, pas d'âme ? Ça lui paraissait tellement absurde qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait cru une chose pareille. Il n'avait jamais connu personne qu'on pouvait blesser aussi facilement que son frère.

/

**Garantie** \- 107 mots

Frigga savait que, même en cachant ses deux enfants dans cette pièce secrète, elle n'avait aucune garantie que leurs ennemis ne parviendraient pas à les retrouver et à les utiliser pour faire pression sur Asgard. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son royaume avait besoin d'elle.

"Thor, reste ici avec ton petit frère et ne faites pas de bruit, ordonna-t-elle à son aîné avant de repartir au combat."

Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, en revanche, c'était que Thor était sans doute la seule personne au monde capable de distraire, rassurer et cajoler le petit Loki assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

/

**Muguet** \- 106 mots

D'habitude, dès que le printemps était bien installé, les petits Thor et Loki cueillaient du muguet pour l'offrir à leur mère. Ils adoraient ces petites fleurs blanches en forme de clochettes minuscules, si délicates et si douces. Mais, malheureusement, cette année, point de muguet dans les jardins d'Asgard.

"Ce n'est pas grave ! décréta le petit Thor devant la mine déconfite de son frère. J'ai une bien meilleure idée !"

Ensemble, ils achetèrent plein de petites clochettes argentées à un marché et les nouèrent ensemble par de jolis rubans rose. Non seulement elles faisaient un bouquet bien plus brillant, mais en plus, elles tintinnabulaient doucement !

/

**Autocollant** \- 138 mots

"Non, non, Loki, lança Thor alors que le dieu de la malice ouvrait sa penderie. Celle-ci renferme mes affaires. Les tiennes, je les ai rangées dans la commode du salon.

-Et comment étais-je censé le savoir ? répliqua Loki en haussant les épaules."

Il ferma les deux portes de la penderie et retourna vers la voix de son frère, dans le séjour.

"Parce que j'ai mis un autocollant dessus exprès pour toi, répondit son frère fièrement.

-Un quoi ?"

En effet, sur les tiroirs se trouvaient collés trois petit serpents verts entourés d'un liseré brillant. Abasourdi, Loki tourna la tête vers la cuisine et comprit enfin pourquoi il y en avait aussi sur la moitié de la vaisselle de son frère.

"Tu as enfin trouvé un prétexte pour jouer avec ces gommettes, à ce que je vois !"

/

**Fourchette** \- 149 mots

Au bout du quatrième bruit de délectation de Thor, le dieu de la malice acquit l'absolue certitude que son frère le faisait exprès. Un morceau de viande tendre et juteuse piqué sur sa fourchette, il jetait parfois des petits coups d'oeil à son cadet, mine de rien, en se délectant de la chair moelleuse et du jus qui lui coulait, de façon très peu élégante, sur le menton.

"Thor, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? grommela Loki en versant de la sauce sur sa salade.

-Moi ? Rien de spécial, répondit son frère, feignant l'innocence. Cette viande est juste délicieuse.

-Je l'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas.

-Tu as tort ! Et puis tu ne vas pas manger que des légumes ! Tu ne seras jamais en bonne santé avec ça !

-Parce que tu crois que te boucher les artères, c'est mieux pour toi ?"


	8. Série 8

**Bricolage** \- 133 mots

Thor savait que son petit frère de deux ans allait recevoir une gigantesque montagne de présents pour son anniversaire, mais maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour manipuler ses premiers objets pointus ou coupants, il voulait faire quelque chose lui-même pour Loki. Bien sûr, comme il était encore malhabile, et très impatient, le jouet qu'il lui fabriqua avec l'aide de Frigga et d'une jeune couturière tenait bien plus du bricolage que du vrai doudou. Deux yeux faits avec des petits cailloux brillants, des coutures apparentes, une oreille plus grande que l'autre... la peluche de loup que petit Thor tendit à bébé Loki n'était pas très gracieuse, mais l'enfant poussa un cri de joie en la voyant et délaissa tous les autres jouets pour la serrer contre son coeur. Thor s'était rarement senti aussi fier.

/

**Borgne** \- 124 mots

Thor était en vie, ce qui aurait dû être le principal. Sain et sauf... ou presque. Il avait perdu un oeil dans son combat contre Hela, ce qui était un moindre mal mais qui bouleversait Loki davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Voir son frère borgne était déstabilisant, et pas seulement parce qu'ainsi, il ressemblait davantage à leur père. Mais surtout parce que regarder son frère sans les deux morceaux d'eau et de ciel qui brillaient dans ses yeux, c'était bizarre... comme si une partie de son âme lui était désormais dissimulée à jamais. Ce qui était stupide. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches maintenant que depuis les nombreuses années écoulées. Alors, Loki s'efforça de lui sourire et lui proposa :

"Un bisou magique ?"

/

**Fauconnier** \- 109 mots

Dès que les petits Thor et Loki avaient vu les beaux oiseaux, si rapides et si puissants, du fauconnier du palais, ils en étaient immédiatement tombés amoureux. L'aîné n'était pas le plus à l'aise ni le plus délicat avec les animaux, mais Loki, lui, savait parfaitement se faire comprendre d'eux, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en apprivoiser un, une jeune femelle. À partir de là, les deux petits garçons l'utilisèrent en cachette pour se faire parvenir des jouets ou de la nourriture quand l'autre était puni, même si elle n'avait pas été dressée pour ça. Elle devint vite le témoin privilégié de leur complicité d'après bêtises.

/

**Qualité** \- 97 mots

En tant que petit prince, Loki avait droit à des vêtements de belle qualité, des jouets tous plus rares et élaborés les uns que les autres. Pourtant, il voulait toujours s'amuser avec les vieilles affaires de son frère, les doudous usés, les figurines mille fois réparées, et les armes en bois trop lourdes pour lui. Nul ne savait si c'était juste parce que, comme tous les petits frères, il trouvait bien plus drôle de détrousser son aîné, ou parce que, comme ils appartenaient à Thor, ces jouets étaient forcément ceints d'une aura grandiose à ses yeux d'enfant.

/

**Velours** \- 131 mots

Thor était tellement concentré sur l'idée de ne pas laisser transparaître sa présence qu'il respirait à peine. Dissimulé derrière la tenture de velours, il attendit que deux paires de pas rapides s'approchent de la porte, l'une grande et majestueuse, l'autre plus petite et pressée, que des sermons à peine audibles se fassent entendre, puis qu'on referme la porte.

"Loki ! chuchota alors le petit dieu en glissant un coup d'oeil prudent hors de sa cachette. Loki !

-Thor ? souffla son frère. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je savais que Maman t'enfermerait seul dans cette pièce pour te punir de lui avoir désobéi... alors je suis venu te tenir compagnie !

-Mais tu pourrais être réprimandé, toi aussi !

-Ça ne fait rien, du moment qu'on est ensemble !"


End file.
